ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
O.W. Noire
O.W. Noire is the fifth Omni-World episode of season 2. Plot Crime isn' t high in this city. We live in peace, in wacky adventures, as pals. Whenever crime does hit, it' s never small. And this one may be the biggest of them all. It was a hot day in Omni-World, the sun was bright and everybody was melting in place. Todays story follows our four heroes, as always, on their quest for ice cream. (Eye Guy): Man, it's hot today. (Ditto): No kidding. Big Chill can't even make things freeze anymore, he's just breathing smoke. (Big Chill): *cough* *cough* I CAN'T BREATHE, SOMEBODY HELP ME! (Eye Guy): Hey Brainstorm, why's it so hot? (Brainstorm): The sun is movingly dangeriously close to Omni-World and may kill all that lives on this planet. (Eye Guy): Well that's dark and grim. Are we ever gonna mention it again? (Brainstorm): Probably not. (Ditto): Well that's useless. (Brainstorm): I know. (Eye Guy): Let's see if we have some ICE CREAM! (Ditto): YEAH! They run to their freezer in search of ice cream. (Eye Guy): Aw man, we don't. (Ditto): That's odd, we bought a new box yesterday and we didn't touch it. (Eye Guy): Hey, we have frozen pizza! That's practically pizza ice cream! (Ditto): HEY YEAH! They were about to lick it, when in a flash it disappeared! (Eye Guy): WOAH! (Ditto): How did that happen? (Eye Guy): I dunno lol. Upchuck ran into the house. (Upchuck): Hey guys, I lost all my ice cream! (Eye Guy): You too? (Upchuck): Yeah, and I heard from everybody in the neighborhood about their ice cream! (Ditto): This is getting freaky. (Eye Guy): We need to do something. HEY BRAINSTORM! (Brainstorm): Yeah? (Eye Guy): Round up all the criminals. Somebody stole all the ice cream, and we need to figure out who. (Ditto): What time is it? *fistbump between Eye Guy and Ditto* DETECTIVE TIME! The guys are in a dark room with Ghostfreak. (Ditto): You have done several crimes over time, do you know anything about these crimes? (Ghostfreak): I thought I was a good guy now? (Eye Guy): What can you tell me about the Reapers? (Ghostfreak): What are you guys even doing? (Ditto): We're gonna interview every bad guy in town! (Ghostfreak): Have fun guys. (Ditto): WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE ICE CREAM!? Ditto hits Ghostfreak. (Ghostfreak): OH MY GLOBE! ARE YOU INSANE!? (Ditto): WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?!? (Ghostfreak): MY ICE CREAM DISAPPEARED IN A BLACK AND BLUE FLASH! THAT'S ALL I KNOW! (Eye Guy): Thank you. Get outta here. Then they interview Rath. (Rath): I question why I am in this position. (Eye Guy): You were quite the wild one in your criminal days, what do you know about the ice cream? (Rath): It appears it has disappeared. (Ditto): No really? Tell us what we don't know. (Rath): I know nothing more about this than you do, my friend. Eye Guy hits Rath! (Ditto): WOAH! I thought I was the bad cop? (Eye Guy): We gotta break his therapy. (Rath): HEY! WHY YOU LITTLE- ...meanie! I shall have a word with you about th- He gets hit again by Eye Guy! (Rath): I do ask if- SLAP! (Rath): Would you kindly- PUNCH! (Rath): I SHALL KINDLY ASK YOU- KNUCKLE SANDWICH! Rath jumps from his chair and onto Eye Guy, pushing him up against the wall and holding an extended claw by his neck. (Rath): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING FREAKY EYE MAN, RATH DOES NOT TAKE KINDLY TO ELECTRO SHOCK THERAPY, AND SHALL TAKE ALL HIS RAGE OUT ON YOU! (Eye Guy): What can you tell me about the ice cream? (Rath): I SAW A FAST MOVING GUY RUN PAST MY HOUSE LEAVING A BLACK AND BLUE TRAIL! Rath gets shot with a dart in his neck. (Ditto): Let me '''tell '''you '''something, Rath! No holding at claw-point around these parts. (Rath): I might take a nap... sleepy time... He falls sleeping on the floor. The next scene takes place in a dark alley. Fasttrack and Echo Echo were sitting around they fire, sitting on top of wooden boxes. (Echo Echo): I was treated like a slave before, but I feel so welcome here! (Fasttrack): No worries pal, you're welcome here! Suddenly, the fire is shot by a laser and lights up, scaring Fasttrack and Echo Echo from their seats! (Eye Guy): We found ya Fasttrack, give use the ice cream! (Fasttrack): I didn't take it, I swear! I stole it for a friend! He gives Eye Guy a card with a name on it. (Eye Guy): Ofcourse. In a house... (Upchuck): All this ice cream is great! Just me, myself and I! (Ditto): Hey Upchuck, we found you! Give us the ice cream! (Eye Guy): We should have known the most gluttonous guy around took our tasty icy treats! (Upchuck): Aw shucks, and I could have gotten away with it too! It wasn't for you kinds and that meddling dog! (Ult. Cannonbolt): Woof. (Wildvine): Meow. ''THE END!' Category:Omni-World Category:Episodes of Omni-World